Augmented reality (AR) technology is used for the purpose of supporting a field worker or the like by an operator in a remote place. AR technology is a technology with which a camera image and a virtual object selected by an operator are superimposed and displayed on a screen of a terminal used by a worker. For example, in the case where an object to which an attention is desired to be given is projected in a camera image, an operator arranges a virtual object for encouraging a worker to pay attention to the object to which an attention is desired to be given and causes the virtual object to be superimposed on the object and displayed, and the worker refers to the virtual object and thus is able to distinguish the object to which an attention is to be given. Examples 1 and 2 of the related art are described below as examples of the related art in which a virtual object is superimposed and displayed.
Example 1 of the related art describes a technique in which the shape of a target object is identified and, when the target object is specified by a user, a virtual object is arranged in accordance with the shape of the specified target object. Example 2 of the related art describes a technique in which a virtual object is arranged in a position on a screen which is touched by a user and it is assumed that the three-dimensional coordinates of the virtual object exist on a line of sight.
Examples of the related art are described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-008687 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-110304.